Today, a variety of input-output devices are attached to electronic systems like a TV, a smartphone, an MP3 player, a PMP, a laptop computer, a PDA, etc. The various input-output devices are provided so as to allow a user to conveniently control the above systems. Since the smartphone, MP3 player, PMP, laptop computer, and PDA, etc., have a smaller size, there is a limit to attach the input-output devices. Therefore, a touch panel, a touch screen, a navigation pad, etc., are being increasingly attached as part of an effort to improve a user interface. Also, an integrated computer and tablet computer adopting the touch screen are distributed, so that there is a demand for various types of user interfaces.
It is possible to replace the mouse and keyboard in a common PC with the touch screen and to allow the user to input data and command in various ways even in a small space. However, despite the various user interfaces, the input through the devices has many limits, and thus, the user may feel inconvenient as much. For example, it is difficult to more accurately operate only by touching, so that problems occur in games or web surfing.
Here, the publication of Korean Patent Application No. 2011-0069983 discloses a user interface which calculates the touch time period of the touch input and controls the application execution speed. However, this just corresponds to the touch time period and is not able to correspond to various inputs such as touch intensity, area and/or time period of the touch.